


When that camera flashes

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Double Penetration, Jealous Derek, Jealous Theo, M/M, Porn Star AU, Possessive Derek, Possessive Theo, Rimming, Spit Roasting, everybody loves stiles, happy steo ending, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles aka 'Dylan' is an up and coming gay porn star, who's asked to do a shoot with two straight porn stars 'Tyler' and 'Cody' (Derek and Theo)</p><p>But things get a bit complicated when they both fall for him</p><p>And fall hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	When that camera flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a billion people!
> 
> Sorry there isn't as much smut as there could be, and it's lacking on the Stiles' perspective side 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> x

Derek and Theo have known each other for a few years- they’re not exactly friends, but they’re more than acquaintances. They both work as porn stars for ‘The Brave Beacon’ and though it wasn’t their original life dream (though looking at Derek’s physique you’d think differently) they do their job well and they enjoy it. They’re doing something they love with high pay. 

They’re both straight stars, who only do straight porn. During their respective scenes, Theo and Derek are ‘Cody’ and ‘Tyler’ respectively, and they’re the two most popular at the company. 

It’s not difficult to see why. 

Derek is gorgeous, a little older that some of the others at twenty-five, but he’s got the body of a God, with thick, bulging muscle and lightly tanned skin and perfectly groomed facial hair. He’s a dominator, and they always pair him with skinny women or women dressed like school girls that need to be taught a lesson. His eyes burn a deep brown, and touch is firm and knowing, in real life and on camera. 

Theo didn’t get to where he is without being a looker. And he is. In comparison to Derek he doesn’t have much muscle, but he’s strong and broad, and his face has been carved by angels. He’s twenty-one, and he’s got smooth sun-kissed skin and blond hair, and a killer smile. They make him smooth talk the women, he’s often the prince in the more romantic types.

But whichever it is, the public have spoken, and Theo and Derek are the stars.

They share the biggest dressing room and have the nicest perks. 

‘I hear Deepest Desires are using one of our sets today,’ Derek says around a sandwich, and Theo hums without looking up from his phone 

‘Is that the gay site?’

‘Yeah,’

‘Male and female?’

‘Uh huh.’

‘What’s the pay like over there?’

Derek snorts, swallowing his bite ‘you only do straight scenes, Theo. And why would they even want you? Everyone knows they hire two sorts- extra bulky, or extra twinky. And you my friend, are neither of those things.’

Theo glances at himself in the mirror, cocking his head to the side ‘I don’t know. I could bulk up. And I wouldn't mind getting sucked off by one. I’m not,  _not_ gay, you know? I’d just rather do it with a woman on screen. No judgement from this guy,’

Derek rolls his eyes ‘obviously, Theo. I don’t think either of us are in the position of passing any judgement to anyone.’

‘Can you guys stop jerking each other off and get to work?’ Erica snaps from the doorway and Theo and Derek shudder

‘I wish you’d stop saying that,’ Derek sighs, stretching in his seat. ‘Is it me?’

‘Yeah, you’ve got fifteen minutes.’ She glances down at her sheet ‘it’s with Allison, you know your lines? It’s the masseuse one.’ Derek nods ‘great- and-‘ she smiles brightly ‘here’s your fluffer now, get to work girl,’ and the skinny blonde bustles inside, falls to her knees, and unzips Derek, taking him into her mouth.

Allison scuttles away and Theo looks around the Deepest Desires website. He sees a few domination videos, and his thumb hovers over the ‘Up and coming stars’ button to check out the competition before Derek’s throwing money at him over the girls head. ‘Grab me another sandwich? I’m starved.’

Theo rolls his eyes, but slips his phone into his pocket and heads for the vending machine. He slows down when he gets there because a beautiful bambi-eyed boy is whacking the vending machine, and then stroking it 

‘Come on!  _One_ Reeces Cup, pretty please? I’m a good person! Such a good person! I swear.’ He thumps his forehead against the cool class and Theo can’t help his amused smile. The boy is  _breath taking._ With dark brown hair that looks soft as melted chocolate, glittering ambered whiskey eyes and pale, mole dotted skin. He’s wearing faded baggy jeans and a purple hoodie. 

‘You have to-‘ Theo knocks just above the change slot with his knuckles, and the obnoxious orange wrapping falls to the ground and the boy lunges for it, turning to Theo with gratefulness burning in his eyes 

‘Thank you! Thank you so much! You- you, kind sir, are my new saviour!’ And he tears into it, moaning deliciously and Theo finds his eyes tracking the twist of those pink lips, and Theo stiffens because he’s getting hard. Getting hard just looking at a boy eating chocolate. He’s a porn star! He sees the entirety of the gorgeous human form each day, but this is…this is just someone eating a Reese’s Cup whilst looking at him. 

‘You uh…new here, huh?’

‘We’re just doin’ a set here,’ he garbles through a mouthful and Theo feels unjustly enamoured. ‘I know I shouldn’t eat before filming, Peter says it makes me look fat, but you know what- screw him. Because this here, this is the food of gods! The holy ambrosia!’ His entire body thrums with a gentle energy and Theo wants to wrap himself up in it. It’s a little frightening, actually, just how far he’s fallen, and so quickly. 

‘I think you look amazing,’ he whispers ‘I’m Theo.’

‘Nice meeting you, I’m Dylan,’ Stiles pats his shoulder ‘I’m gonna find where I should have been five minutes ago.’ He slides the second cup into his mouth, past that clever, clever tongue and the lips smack together ‘do you have any idea where set 12 is?’

Theo nods jerkily ‘uh, just down the corridor, third door on the right.’ 

Stiles smiles at him, and skips away.

Taking Theo’s heart with him. 

 

Derek’s straight.

He’s straight.

But in his line of work, you’re very open. You become flexible. Still, no one man has ever really captured him. 

But Jesus Christ.

Derek genuinely thinks he might have died, because this is heaven, and that, right there, is an angel.

He’s gorgeous. 

Like sin. He’s lying on a plush bed, with red sheets, and stroking himself off slowly, eyes closed, blind to the cameras, hips bucking.

Derek shouldn’t even be in this room, but he’d stumbled into the wrong one, and holy shit this boy is beautiful. 

‘Slower, Dylan,’ says the director, and Derek’s eyes flicker to the broad blond man ‘tease yourself.’ 

Dylan whimpers, bottom lip caught in his teeth ‘I-I need-‘

‘You may touch your nipples,’

Dylan gasps in relief, other hand coming up to pinch his nipples, and Derek swears he’s never seen anything so responsive in his life. 

‘That’s it, you’re doing so good,’ the director croons, and Dylan shakes his head restlessly, Tossing and turning into the pillows. He’s panting, breath catching ‘you can cum, anytime you like,’ the camera zooms in close and Dylan comes with a cry, and Derek falls in love. 

‘Are you an extra?’ The director asks, suddenly in his face, and Derek jerks back 

‘No! I- uh-‘

Dylan is whimpering, and the director glares at Derek ‘now see what you’ve done?’ And the director heads onto the scene, and cradles Dylan into his chest. The camera men are packing up, and Derek steps forward worriedly 

‘Is he okay?’

‘He’s gets loopy over reaching climax- especially after a scene as long as this one,’ the director massages Dylan’s shoulders gently ‘and you made me yell and he heard, and now his headspace is all broken up.’

Derek stutters forward, watching as Dylan winces, and curls into the director, whining softly. ‘I’m sorry,’ 

‘’Sokay,’ Dylan murmurs ’s’okay, Peter, leave ‘im, alone, s’okay,’ 

Peter smoothes a thumb over Dylan’s forehead but nods. 

…

…

…

‘Look, I made a friend,’ Theo grins smugly into Derek’s face, and Derek glowers at him. The two of them are sat in the small cafeteria opposite their job, so most everyone who visits the cafe is in the porn industry, which makes for a more accepting environment. Derek turns to see Dylan coming in through the door, and he smiles

‘Seems we both made the same friend.’ Derek says smugly 

Dylan bounds over to them, and nods ‘hey guys! Mind if I sit?’ 

‘Please, go ahead…’ Derek raises his eyebrows as Dylan slides into the stool 

‘Stiles,’ Stiles beamed ‘Only Dylan for the scenes. And I’m guessing your real names aren’t Tyler and Theo?’

Derek laughed ‘I’m Derek, but Theo is Theo.’

Stiles lurched a little at that, and Theo gritted his teeth as colour stained his cheeks ‘you…use your real name?’

‘No! No, I use Cody, it’s just when I…I introduced myself to you, I forgot.’ 

Stiles smiles, and carefully breaks off a corner of his blueberry muffin ‘well I actually find that very flattering. Considering you are incredibly good-looking.’ 

Theo shot Derek a triumphant grin and Derek glowered; Stiles noticed. 

‘You’re pretty hot too, dude,’ Stiles nodded, chewing ‘like seriously- the two of you, well done, god! You guys are the best at the ‘Brave Beacon’, I don’t watch very often though- I’m into…you know… _gay stuff.’_ He smiled at them again ‘but I go on your site purely to look at the both of you.’

Theo’s mind was kicked into gear ‘you’re from Deepest Desires?’

‘Their up and coming star!’ Stiles giggled, and hummed thoughtfully ‘I’m pretty sure our two sites want to do a merge video soon, get viewer ratings up.’ He shrugged, and they both admired the pretty slope of his shoulders. 

‘Stiles,’ Derek said softly ‘I just wanted to apologise again- about earlier.’ 

Stiles smiled, and shook his head ‘no need, please, it’s fine. I just wasn’t use to such commotion that’s all. And Peter had been edging me for a good half an hour. I was losing my mind.’ 

Theo’s eyes flickered jealously ‘you were watching Stiles in a scene?’

‘Walked into the wrong room by mistake.’ Derek said over innocently, sipping his water

‘Wrong room, my ass.’ Theo muttered under his breath and Derek chuckled. Stiles looked between them, rubbing the back of his neck 

‘You guys are weird. Hot as fuck. But weird.’ He eyed them again, before returning to his muffin.

…

…

…

Stiles was right. 

Though they come to learn, that Stiles is always right. And that’s why the two of them are sitting in Scott- the heads office, as he tries to talk them into doing a collaboration with Deepest Desires. Theo half shrugs;

‘You know, I’ll do it, Scott. I’m just saying, I probably won’t be able to give it my all.’ 

‘I don’t want to do it.’ Derek grumbled ‘I’m fine if you're saying I have to do a gay scene- but a three way gay scene? With Theo? Scott, I have no chemistry with him.’

Theo rolled his eyes ‘I’m right here.’

Scott shot Derek his puppy eyes ‘what are you talking about? Of course you have chemistry! You guys are best friends!’

Theo faltered a little ‘Um, Scott-‘

‘Would it help if I showed you a picture of the guy? I’ve checked him out myself, he’s clean, seems like a really friendly guy- here, just let me-‘ he searches through the mountain of paper on his desk and Derek rolls his eyes. He respects Scott as a leader, but really, the guy is a complete mess. ‘Here!’ He slid the glossy cover photo over the table and silence filled the room. 

Yup. 

Yup, it was Stiles. 

‘I’ll do it.’ They say in unison, and Scott jumps in surprise 

‘Oh really? Cool! Awesome! Great, I’ll set it up!’

…

…

…

The room seems full to bursting with people. 

Like, Stiles is used to working with people, but there are a lot of people in this room. He sits, in only his underwear on the edge of the bed. The room is warm and cosy, but there are more people than normal. People from both sites there, more cameras, more microphones, two directors and make up artists and fluffers and Peter is yelling at some guy for something called tinted lighting, and Stiles is feeling too overwhelmed that he can’t think straight and-

‘Hey, Dylan,’ Theo whispers, and Stiles looks up at him, eyes wide as saucers as Theo sits beside him. He’s completely naked, long, thick erection bouncing against his stomach, ready to play. ‘You okay? Don’t be nervous, everyone here’s thinking you’re gorgeous,’ he splays his hand out across Stiles’ back ‘especially me.’ 

Stiles can’t help the flush that crawls down his face and neck, and Theo seems delighted with it. ‘Thank you, Cody,’ Stiles whispers, and Peter claps his hands 

‘Are we ready to start?! Come on! Where’s Tyler?!’

‘I got lost again!’ Derek grumbles, scuttling into the room, and Stiles stares. 

Jesus. Fuck.

Derek is an Adonis. 

Sculpted like a God, made of beautiful, tanned muscle and Stiles can feel his mouth salivating as he stares when Theo bites down on the back of his neck hard, and Stiles arches fluidly, gasping. He turns, and Theo tangles his fingers into his hair and kissing him softly, firmly, tongue gliding over Stiles’ lips as they control the kiss, and Stiles moans desperately, nearly going limp as another burning body is pressed against his back. 

Jesus that’s Derek. 

Theo is sucking on Stiles’ neck and Derek is biting his shoulder and Stiles is pretty sure he’s in heaven. He hasn’t even realised the cameras are now rolling, people are moving and changing and taking note, but Stiles can’t see or even feel anything over Theo and Derek. Over Cody and Tyler.

‘You’ve got a gorgeous mouth, Dylan,’ Tyler whispers, ‘want to put it to better use?’

Dylan moans obscenely, twisting away from Cody to watch as Tyler splays out on the bed, legs spread, arms tucked behind his head, and Dylan grins wickedly at the challenge. He immediately deep throats him, letting the engorged head slide down his throat, and Tyler bucks off the bed in surprise, as Dylan slurps around the salty mouthful, lavishing the taste, when suddenly there’s a growl- and a warm, wet,  _very strong_ tongue is licking at his hole and Stiles pulls off Derek with a lewd pop, gasping, looking back over his shoulder as Theo winks at him, and delves in deeper. 

‘Oh my god, oh my god,’ Stiles hisses, hips adulating back, grinding against Theo’s face.

‘Don’t forget about me, Dylan baby,’ Derek hisses, a command leaking under his tone, and Stiles licks his lips, nodding- when Theo nips at his opening and Stiles rockets off the bed, crying out in an orgasm, and Peter pauses- eyebrows raised; impressed, and Theo tenderly licks the winking hole, as Stiles falls limp against Derek’s thigh, and Derek looks down at Theo- unimpressed. ‘Come on, Dylan, come on-‘ and he hooks his hands over Dylan’s jaw, and places that slack mouth over his throbbing member, thrusting eagerly, using Stiles like a sex doll, a play thing, as Theo lubes up one of his fingers. 

Stiles’ little cry of want when Theo crooks in one finger is muffled by Derek’s giant dick, and Theo knows. He knows that Stiles is what he wants for the rest of his life, and he can’t stand seeing Derek ram his rod down that slender throat. He leans up, covering Stiles’ back with his chest, and blowing hotly into his ear as Stiles sucks ‘I love you, Dylan,’ he whispers, and Stiles whimpers, limp dick twitching with interest as Theo slots in another finger, two massaging against his prostate, making him tingly and alive all over ‘I love you, and you’re mine, aren’t you? You’re going to be mine, because you’re beautiful and pretty, and I’m going to take such good care of you, aren’t I, baby boy? Aren’t I?’

Stiles is spreading his legs further as Theo pushes in three fingers, he can’t exactly answer, but Theo knows. He can tell. And Derek pulls Stiles off

‘I’ll fuck him first.’ Derek whispers, sitting up, and positioning Stiles- who really actually fucking loves getting manhandled like this, so that Stiles’ back is flush to his chest, his hole positioned over his dick. 

‘I’ll do it.’ Theo growls ‘you got his mouth first.’

‘Cody.’ Derek says pointedly, head nodding towards a camera ‘I’ll go first.’

But Theo can’t not have a part of him inside Stiles, so as Stiles’ head lolls back onto Derek’s shoulder, Theo captures him in another kiss. 

‘It’s big-bigger than I-‘ Stiles groans as Derek pushes in, slowly, steadily, but the muscled man rubs his hands soothingly over Stiles’ side 

‘you can take it,’ he whispers, nipping at Stiles’ shoulders ‘just tell me if it hurts,’ and he bottoms out. 

Stiles is only just adjusting to the stretch of Derek, when Theo’s finger worms in alongside Derek’s dick and Stiles squirms restlessly, but Theo keeps it there, and licks Stiles’ lips. 

‘Sorry baby,’ he whispers, ‘I need some part of me inside you- I need it- you’re mine, you’re mine and I love you,’

Stiles nuzzles Theo’s neck dizzily ‘you love me?’ He slurs and Theo nods, twisting his finger and making Derek groan 

‘I adore you,’ he whispers. 

Derek thrusts upwards sharply, and Stiles’ hand scrabble for purchase along the sheets.

‘Do it,’ Peter whispers, and Theo swallows ‘go on Cody, do it, you know you want to,’

‘Do what?’ Stiles mumbles, he can barely keep his eyes open, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach where Theo absentmindedly pets it. 

‘Shit,’ Derek hisses when he realises

Theo stares at where Derek’s thrusting into Stiles’ tiny hole, where his own finger is stretching it. He adds another one, stare fixed, enraptured, and Stiles squirms, so Derek sinks his teeth into Stiles’ neck, holding him in place 

Theo’s chest feels tight with excitement, and he positions himself, Derek pauses, and Theo pushes up. 

Stiles cries out, hands coming forward to grip Theo’s shoulders tightly, entire body writhing ‘I can’t! I can’t!’

Theo is drunk with passion, and he slides up with extra force, and tweaks Stiles’ nipples and Stiles melts into liquid, cuming violently over Cody’s stomach. He’s in his headspace, the one that Peter prepped them both on, and the director has stepped a little closer, monitoring closely. 

Derek reaches one hand around Stiles’ waist, cupping his balls and squeezing softly, as Theo ruts up desperately, tortured by the feeling of Stiles’ velvet walls and Derek’s veiny cock.

Derek cums and Theo cums with a grunt and the three of them collapse onto the bed, and Theo gathers Stiles up in his arms before Derek can, and the bigger man grunts, and cuddles them both into his chest. Theo huffs, but nuzzles into Stiles, who’s already asleep. 

The cameras pack up. 

 

‘You did a rotten thing, Cody,’ Derek whispers, tugging on sweat pants and a t-shirt, the set is empty now apart from the three of them, and Theo is still cuddling a sleeping Stiles. Theo hums, content. ‘You did. Telling him you loved him. That’s off limits in a scene, you know that.’

‘Not if it’s true,’

‘It’s not true.’

‘It is.’ 

Derek shot him a glare ‘you only met him last week!’ 

‘We’ve been texting.’ 

Derek grumbled, trying to keep quiet so as not to disturb Stiles as he had before ‘you’re such a prick. Just because you saw him first doesn’t mean you have this weird ownership over him. He likes me just as much as he likes you-‘

‘Right.’ Theo smirked ‘come on Tyler, even you know that’s not true, besides,’ his voice took on an innocent lilt ‘you’re not even gay. I’ve always been much more open to everything.’ 

‘You piece of shit-‘

‘Mrrmph,’ Stiles whimpered, snuggling into Theo’s chest ‘Drk’s bein’ loud,’ he mumbled, and Theo stroked his back reassuringly 

‘Don’t worry, baby, Derek was just leaving.’

Derek gritted his teeth, and turned to leave

‘Oh Derek?’ Theo whispered, and Derek paused by the door ‘I really hope you enjoyed that scene with Stiles. Because you’re not allowed to touch him ever again.’

…

…

…

‘I bought you muffins,’ Theo raised his eyebrows ‘and chocolate. And the box set of all the Harry Potter movies.’ 

Stiles rolled his eyes, opening the door further to let Theo in ‘you don’t have to keep buying me stuff, idiot. I’m already yours.’ 

Theo shrugged, and placed the basket down onto the table, and looked around. Stiles’ student apartment was small, a little cramped, and so obviously Stiles, with papers and board, with string flying around everywhere. He flopped onto the sofa, and held his arms out ‘but I like spoiling you, baby,’

Stiles darted into his embrace eagerly, nuzzling Theo’s throat ‘what’s up?’ He asked, wriggling around to get comfortable, and Theo nosed his hair gently 

‘I just wanted to talk.’

‘About?’

‘Stiles…you know I love you, don’t you?’

‘Course I know,’ Stiles tilted his chin up, and kissed the underside of Theo’s jaw ‘and I love you more.’ Theo smiled fondly, running his fingertips lightly up and down Stiles’ arms

‘It’s just…I can’t stand the thought of anyone else touching you, Stiles. You’ve had three shoots this week- and I thought I could take it, but I can’t.’

‘Theo,’ Stiles sits up, and twists away from him, so they can meet each others eyes ‘I just do what you do- and I never complain about your job-‘

‘I’ll quit.’ Theo whispered, and Stiles let his jaw drop

‘Theo…’ he laughs a little ‘Theo, I would. You’re the most beautiful person I know, and I love you, and I would- but I’m a broke college student. Okay? This pays better than any job, and I have to go to school-‘

‘We’ll do scenes. Just you and me, for your site. We’ll do them, only me touching you- until you have the money. And I can also help out- if you ever need anything-‘

Stiles is kissing him softly, wetly, and Theo moans ‘we’ll do scenes together. I like that. And then we can watch them when we come home.’

Theo laughs amusedly into Stiles’ shoulder.

…

…

…

‘Well,’ Scott clasped his hands together ‘I’m really happy for you. Not exactly thrilled that you’re going to our biggest competitor, but happy that you’ve found someone.’ He stood up, smiling ‘you’ve been a real credit.’

Theo smiled softly ‘thanks, Scott. It’s just…I know he’s the one for me, you know?’

The door burst down in a sudden splintering and they both yelped at Derek who had broken it down 

‘This isn’t fair! Stiles isn’t fucking yours!’

Theo rolled his eyes and Scott looked in outrage at the broken door ‘He’s mine, Derek. My boyfriend, mine to hold, but don’t worry- you can still watch him in our videos.’

‘Derek! What the hell?! You’re paying for that door!’

‘Screw this- screw all of you, I quit. I’m going back home to Beacon Hills, and you know something Theo-‘ he leaned in and Theo just looked back at him smugly ‘I’m gonna make Stiles mine.’

‘Good luck with that. Remember- watch our videos for tips.’ He called to Derek’s retreating back ‘Remember you can look- but you can’t touch!’

Scott scowled at the both of them ‘idiots.’ He muttered under his breath.

But Theo didn’t mind, because he was having dinner with his favourite bambi-eyed boy, and that meant life was pretty fantastic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read up!
> 
> Okay guys, it came to my attention that prompt comments on these stories were being screen shotted and posted elsewhere and either mocked or used as prompts for different ships, so here's what I've done!  
> -enable comment moderation, so you guys can still prompt comments in the comment box below, but only I will be able to see it, and no one else   
> -or you can go to my ask box on tumblr, and ask there (I'm typing123) and I'll answer any questions you have and post prompt fills here on archive 
> 
> No one should ever be ashamed for prompting what they like! 
> 
> I love you guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> xxx


End file.
